Warrior Lemons
by ShimmeShakeIt
Summary: Hello! Here I Right Warrior Lemons. I Might Do Something Different But I Would like to stick to This For Now. PM For Any Warrior Lemon Request! Have A Nice Day!


_The night sky was glowing with stars, down below the trees was Bluefur on her way to Fourtrees to meet with Oakheart. "_ I shouldn't be doing this, but I love him so much!" Bluefur would say to herself. After a while she reached Fourtress. At first, she didn't detect Oakheart but she say him sitting down by the Great rock. "Oakheart!"She called. stumbling out of the bushes. "Bluefur!" Oakheart would Say. He then ran over, nuzzling her when he reached her. They talked for a while before making a nest beside a tree with some leaves and feathers. "Oakheart, I've been dreaming of this night for a while now..." she'd say. Oakheart just looked at her mischievously. "What's that Supposed to mean?" She'd ask tilting her head in interest. "Well it means this!" he said, Throwing A Ball of Grass at her. "Hey!" She Whined,"Not Fair!". "Well, I think it's pretty fair..." Oakheart Replied With a glow in his eyes. Bluefur then Ran Over To Him, Tackling him down leaving her on top. She had this bright glow in her eye before Moving down Oakhearts body, Licking down his chest while doing so. "Bluefur, What are you doing!" He giggled. "Making this the best night of your life..." she replied, smiling. When she reached his sheathe she noticed she noticed his member was already half out. "Oakheart, Already aroused huh?" She asked, giggling. she started to lick around Oakhearts member Making him even more hard. Oakheart let out a gasp of pleasure. She looked up seeing Oakhearts head tilted back in pleasure. After a bit of doing so. She started to suck on his tip, the most sensitive spot. Oakheart let out small moans of pleasure each time. Oakheart would say,"Go Farther!" Bluefur would reply."Ok, Master..." Muffled by his Member. She suddenly took Oakhearts whole Member In, Feeling in go into her throat, holding back the gag reflexes. "At this rate i'm going to cum soon!" Oakheart would say. Bluefur would start to suck harder and faster each time hitting the back of her throat she'd say,"Oakheart your member is so big!" Oakheart would only reply with a purr cut off by a gasp then him saying,"I'M CUMMING!" Bluefur would just speed up even faster then she thought was possible. After a few heartbeats she felt Oakhearts Balls tense Then feeling A Big load of long stringey ropes of cum Fly down her throat. It tasted Bitter and it was thick... It Seemed like it lasted for a whole Minute before it finally stopped. She pulled Oakhearts Member out of her Throat. "Oakheart, That was so Much Cum!". "it's not over yet..." He replied,"Get into a hunting crouch.". Bluefur Obeyed Getting into a hunting crouch. After a few Heartbeats she felt Oakhearts Claws sink into her shoulder. "Extra Grip..." he said. she felt Oakheart teasing her by rubbing her core with his member. This turned her own. She was dripping fluids. he suddenly slowly pushed his way inside with so hesitation. She Let out Loud moans of pleasure before Oakheart stopped and said,"I Reached your hymen... This is going to hurt at first but, it'll slowly get better..." She Nodded Lust completely filling her body. Oakheart applied more preasure Then he broke through her hymen. Bluefur Let out Loud Shreiks out Pain ,"IT HURTS!" She screamed over and over. "Shhh, It'll get better Soon..." Oakheart kept reassuring her. After a bit it got less painful but it still hurt. Then a few heart Beats Later, The pain was gone. "I'm Ready Oakheart..." Oakheart Shoved His Member In as deep as he could go No hesitation. Bluefur let out a gasp of surprise. Each time Oakheart kept hitting her most pleasurable spots, "OAKHEART FILL ME WITH YOUR DELICIOUS CUM! MAKE ME YOURS!" She'd Moan Very Loudly. "I'm Cumming Soon..." Oakheart Gasped. Each Second Seemed To Fly By Until Oakheart Screamed,"I"M CUMMING!" Again, He Stopped, Then a few seconds later, she felt something Warm Flow into her womb, Surely Making Her Preganant. Oakheart Panted heavily. This was to much for Bluefur. She Blacked out. Oakheart then pulled out of her. Their Fluids leaking out of her core mixing together on the ground. "Sleep Well..." He Giggled Before Curling Up beside her licking between her ears.

 _3Moons Later..._

"Come On Little Ones, Just A Little Further..." Bluefur Would tell her kits. "Where Are We Going?" Asked Misty Kit. "We are Finding a Place to Hide From Shadow clan." When They Finally Reached Sunning Rocks. Bluefur spotted Oakheart Waiting On The Rocks. She Nuzzled her kits over to Oakheart,"Bluefur Who's This!?" They Screamed. "Take Care of Them, Oakheart..." She Said, Grief Filling Her Eyes As She watched Oakheart take them away. Even More Sadly Her Kits Screeching With Fear."Goodbye Little Ones... I Will Always Love You..."


End file.
